Nuevos amores
by zambiita1999
Summary: DanXRuno ShunXAlice
1. Introduccion

**Hola de nuevo, ¡Tanto tiempo sin escribir! Bueno este es mi nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace...mmmm...Cinco minutos *w*...Naaah bueno ahí va.**

* * *

**Nuevos Amores**

Era una mañana soleada de lunes. Una chica peli-azul-celeste con piel blanca de veinte años, se encontraba recostada en una cama durmiendo plácidamente, abrió los ojos lentamente dejando ver un hermoso color esmeralda, hecho esto se volteo de lado y vio durmiendo a su lado a un chico peli-negro de piel ni muy blanca ni muy oscura (mas que todo blanca), al verlo la chica sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que el chico despertara. El peli-negro al despertar solo la miro y luego volteo a ver el reloj.

- ¡Rayos ya son las 8:00!- dijo el peli-negro levantándose de la cama apresuradamente.

-¡Espera Shun! Amor, ven, quédate un momento aun faltan dos horas para que te vallas al trabajo...

-saliendo del baño solo con un pantalón y medias negras- Lo siento Runo, amor es que...mmmm...ayer se me olvido decirte que tengo que firmar un contrato hoy...- terminándose de abotonar su camisa blanca y ni siquiera mirarla-...y tengo que estar ahí antes de las 8:40...- amarrándose los pasadores de sus zapatos de cuero negros.

-...oh...bueno...si, si tu lo dices- con aura de descepcion.

Shun ya estaba vestido con su smoking con el que siempre va al trabajo. La ve y le dice.

-suspira- mira, que tal si esta noche, cena, los dos, ¿que te parece?

-Runo sonríe- a las siete.

-Ni un minuto tarde.- con una pequeña sonrisa, tomo su maleta negra y luego se va dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa.

En eso, Runo se levanta y lo sigue- ¡Shun, espera!

Shun se voltea verla algo hostigado- ¡Runo por favor! - quejándose- ¡No ves que ya se me hace tar...!

Runo lo beso, Shun le corresponde pero el beso dura una fracción de segundo.

-...tengo que irme- dijo Shun rompiendo el beso & yéndose.

-Buena suer...- La puerta se cerro- ...buena suerte amor- susurro Runo.

Ya eran las 9:45, y Runo ya se encontraba lista para a su trabajo, con una camisa blanca, un chaleco color azul oscuro, una falda del mismo color del chaleco que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas y zapatos de taco bajo de color negro. Su pelo estaba amarrado en un hermoso moño y rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado. Salio de su casa y llego a su trabajo como a las 10:20. Era un edificio enorme y lujoso, se fue hasta el sexto piso llegando a una recepción vacía, ahí coloco su maletín y encendió el computador que ahí se encontraba. El teléfono que estaba al lado del computador sonó.

-¿Si?- dijo Runo contestando el teléfono.

- Señorita Misaki ¿podría usted venir a mi oficina un momento por favor?- sonó una voz varonil que provenía del teléfono.

-Si, claro señor.

-Por favor de inmediato, gracias.

Runo se encamino a un pasillo del edificio, había varias puertas, a medida que iba caminando iba viendo las placas que estaban pegadas a cada una de las puertas. "Administración", "Sala de documentos", "Sala de juntas","Archivos"...Hasta que al fin encontró la placa que quería, la cual decía: "Jefe-Gerente General".

Entro en aquella habitación algo tímida y nerviosa.

-Buenos días señor gerente- dijo Runo nerviosa.

-Buenos días...- dijo la misma voz varonil que sonó en el teléfono- otra vez tarde.- con voz seria.

-...- cabizbaja.

-...- el hombre de cabellera castaña, ojos cafés y piel trigueña se acomodo en su silla de cuero y terciopelo viéndola de manera desaprobatoria- Mire,...no voy a estar tolerando todo el tiempo sus tardanzas señorita Misaki, no es nada personal pero una, solo una tardanza mas y la tendré que suspender por tres días ¿Entendió?

-...Si, si señor Kuso- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Bien..., puede retirarse.- con una voz muy seria, sus ojos indicaban que no tenia la confianza suficiente para creer que no volvería a llegar tarde aquella señorita que siempre lo hacia.

La mañana paso, ya era como las 6:10 de la tarde, casi de noche. Runo ya había regresado del trabajo y se había arreglado tan elegante y hermosamente. Con un vestido azul estraple, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, zapatos negros con un poco de taco alto, el pelo suelto se lo había ondulado un poco, llevaba maquillaje ligero, un poco de sombra azul para los ojos y brillo en los labios, sin duda pensaba impresionar a su hombre esta noche, la cena ya estaba lista y Runo esperaba a su Shun llegar por esa puerta.

Ya faltaba un minuto para las siete y Shun no llegaba, Runo empezó a hostigarse...7:40, no llegaba...8:20 ¡Diablos, no llegaba! Ya era mucho, Runo se puso una chaqueta negra y se fue a buscarlo. Salio de su casa, hacia un frío terrible, camino unos cuantos pasos y vio a Shun llegando por la siguiente cuadra.

-¡OYE!- Le grito Runo muy molesta.

Shun paro en seco al ver a su novia molesta, parada frente a el con rabia y tristeza en sus ojos.

-R-Runo,...ammmm...te vez hermosa...

Runo lo miro aun con mas furia- Ni un minuto tarde...- con un tono frío pero también triste.

Ya en la casa, si, cenaron, la cena estaba ahí ¿Para que desperdiciarla? Pero Runo no inmutaba ni siquiera a mirarlo o mostrar señales de darse cuenta de que el estaba ahí.

-Perdóname...- dijo Shun.

Ya habían terminado de cenar y Runo estaba lavando los trastes dándole la espalda. Shun se acerco a ella.

-Perdóname...-le dijo otra vez. Pero el orgullo y furia de Runo se notaba a millas.-...Lo siento, no...no quise esto, de verdad...mi trabajo,es duro y lo sabes, hay mucho estrés ahí. Perdóname mi amor...-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Runo solo se inmuto a sonreír un poco.

-¿No va a pasar? - pregunto ella.

-No va a volver a pasar.-dijo el con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, fue muy corto, pero es solo para presentar a los personajes, en el próximo capi comienza la historia esto es una introducción. Hasta el otro capi :D**


	2. ¿Que le pasa a Shun?

**Dan: Oye! tu sumary ↑ dice que en este fic yo estoy con Runo! EN QUE PARTE DEL FIC SALE UNA PARTE DE ESO...?!**

**Yo: OYE! cállate! Acaso no lees que dice IN-TRO-DUC-CION!**

**Dan:...oooohh!**

**Yo: AY! no entiendo como alguien puede ser tan idiota.**

**Dan: ¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE TIPA?!**

**Shun: yo si, por que el es Dan.**

**Dan: SHUN!**

**Shun: Que?! Es la verdad!**

**Yo: Ay ya cállense!**

**Dan: Tu no me dices a mi que hacer, TIPA!**

**Shun: yo me largo.- se va.**

**Yo: Pues si te digo, IDIOTA!**

**Dan iba a decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí.**

**Yo: Ya perdón! **

**Dan se sorprendió.**

**Yo: _Sabia que me iba a pedir que le pidiera perdón!_ ...Oye...-caminando hacia el- ...¿No tienes una empresa que dirigir?...- Lo abrazo por detrás con un brazo- ...Amigo del alma..- sonrío.**

**Dan: emmm si...-se va algo desconcertado- _Diablos! Esta tipa me a leído el pensamiento ¡¿oh que?!_**

**Dejo de sonreír:... imbécil...**

* * *

**Cap2 ¿Que le pasa a Shun?**

Miércoles, aparentemente iba a ser un día normal, bueno eso es lo que pensaba Runo en cuanto abrió los ojos esa mañana. Como todos los días se volteo de lado a ver a su adorado novio...Pero esta vez su novio no estaba...a ella eso le pareció muy raro, se levanto de la cama en pijama y bajo las escaleras que dan a la sala donde estaba Shun ya arreglado y vestido para salir a trabajar.

-Buenos días amor- le dijo ella con un tono dulce y con una sonrisa.

-Buen día- sin verla.

-Que raro..te, te levantaste temprano, no insinúo que seas ocioso pero, no te levantas tarde pero tampoco temprano.

-si okey- aun sin verla, estaba poniendo en su maleta unos documentos, en cuanto termino solo atino a decir- hasta luego.- saliendo de la casa.

-oye eh...- Shun se había ido.

Runo se sintió algo desconcertada. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni siquiera una mirada ¡Que raro! Ya eran las 9:15. Runo ya estaba yéndose a su trabajo. Llego exactamente a las 10:00. Ya estaba en su recepción trabajando tranquilamente, hasta que...

-vaya, vaya, vaya-...-dijo una voz varonil-...o es mi imaginación o estoy viendo lo que veo...

Runo miro a aquel hombre con una mirada que señalaba fastidio.

-¡¿tan temprano aquí?! tengo que admitir que no me lo esperaba- dijo el gerente con gesto irónico.

-...si, si, buenos días señor Kuso- con una sonrisa falsa.

Dan Kuso, el jefe-gerente, dirigente de una gran empresa de computadoras. Ganaba millones con su trabajo, por eso mismo lo adoraba. Se puede decir que ya era casi un magnate, pero también tenia su corazoncillo, no todo era dinero para el, tenia a su madre, según el era el único ser en la tierra que lo amaba de verdad & ella era todo el amor que necesitaba, y no solo por eso no se quería casar ni comprometerse de ningún modo con una mujer, sino también porque no quería que le quitaran sus millones.

Dan solo atino a sonreír un poco de manera burlona y luego se retiro sin nada mas que decir.

Los días fueron pasando y Runo se dio cuenta de que Shun ya no le prestaba mucha atención, la ignoraba, casi nunca hablaba con ella y si le hablaba solo era para saludarla, era como si estuviera molesto con ella. Un día Runo se atrevió a preguntarle si estaba molesto y Shun solo le respondió con un rotundo no & retirándose sin decir nada mas. Runo estaba algo angustiada, ese "algo" se elimino & ahora estaba angustiada. Pasaron los días, ni una palabra, ni un beso, ni un abrazo...Nada...Runo no sabia que hacer y empezó a estar mas deprimida que nunca, Shun casi nunca estaba en la casa, salia muchas & llegaba tarde.

Los días para ella eran una tortura, ademas que se sentía temerosa cuando quería reprocharle su conducta. Hasta que Runo lo reconoció, su relación con Shun no andaba nada bien. Lunes por la mañana, la misma rutina de siempre. Estaba Runo llego a su trabajo botando lagrimas. Trataba de ser lo mas discreta posible. Cuando se fijo que no había nadie empezó a emitir un pequeño llanto.

-¿Por que Shun?- dijo susurrando.

Justo en ese momento pasaba Dan por ahí y la vio llorando. Runo no se dio cuenta.

-¿Señorita Misaki?- le dijo el joven de cabellos castaños acercándose a ella.

Runo se asusto al ver a su jefe viéndola llorar.

-¡Oh cielo santo!- dijo Runo secándose las lagrimas- ¡Por favor perdóneme señor Kuso!, ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar- dijo ella poniéndose a trabajar en su computadora.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo Dan

Runo se sorprendió. O estaba oyendo mal o su jefe pregunto por ella, ya que ella creía que le iba a reprochar por no estar trabajando.

-...s-si, si...- dijo la chica. Una lagrima se le estaba resbalando por una mejilla.

Dan solo atino a sonreirle, puso su dedo en la mejilla de la chica haciendo que la lagrima cayera en su dedo. Por alguna razón, Runo no pudo evitar sonreirle también En cuanto Runo sonrió, Dan se sintió algo apenado y bajo la mirada, se alejo de ella un poco como para irse, volteo a verla por un momento y al ver esos ojos color esmeralda y su hermosa cara que lo miraban de una manera tierna, la vio de una manera diferente, sintió una especie de cosquilleo dentro de el, luego solo se retiro rápidamente con la mira baja.

Por alguna razón Runo había olvidado por completo su pena en ese pequeño momento.

* * *

Ya de tarde y Dan estaba caminando hacia su casa, pensando en aquellos ojos esmeralda que por un momento sintió que lo hipnotizaban. Llego a su nada humilde casa que parecía mansión, y ahí encontró a su madre sentada en la gran sala de estar tomando una taza de café.

-Hola mama- dijo Dan sonriendole.

-Oh hijo! hola ¿Como estas? ¿Que tal el trabajo? - dijo sonriente la señora.

-Si, muy bien...oye...emmm, mama...

-¿si?

-hoy,...me paso algo muy extraño...algo que, tengo que admitir, que nunca me había pasado.

-¿a si? ¿que?

-Dan suspiro- bueno...hay, hay una... señorita...una muchacha...

-Oh! No puedo creerlo!-dijo feliz su madre- ¡Al fin has conseguido una mujer...!

-¡Mama!

-¡Y créeme la necesitabas!

-¡Mama!... Déjame hablar ¿si? emmm... es que mmm.. es una secretaria de mi empresa, la encontré llorando, fui a preguntarle si estaba bien y en cuanto me acerque...-suspira- ...me sentí algo raro...

-...mmm... escúchame bien Daniel tu sabias perfectamente que esto algún día te pasaría ¿no?

-si, pero...

-¡Ah!...¿no crees que ya tienes que empezar a pensar en el futuro?

-Mama, mi empresa me da futuro.

-Te da un futuro económico, pero no afectivo.

-Tengo todo el amor que necesito contigo.

-Pero no voy a vivir para siempre, ya estoy vieja en cambio tu eres joven, apuesto, tienes dinero, y sobre todo eres buena persona. No crees que ya es tiempo de conseguir a alguien que te quiera, una mujer.

-...

-Tal vez esa chica de la que hablas pueda ser la indicada- tomándole la mano a su hijo.

-...madre...

-Suspira-...bueno, yo solo sugería...- levantándose y yendo a su alcoba. Dejando a Dan pensativo. Pero no pensando en el futuro, sino en aquella chica que le hizo sentir "eso tan especial" por primera vez.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Después**** de este fic voy a hacer uno de Twilight, me encanta esa saga! Bueno hasta el otro capi C:**


	3. El Remedio menos Pensado

**Dan: Holaaa, ¿Que tal? Bueno antes de empezar el capi, quisiera...**

**Yo: DAN! ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?! ESE ES MI MONOLOGO!- corriendo hacia el furiosa.**

**Dan: ta' luego!- con una sonrisa nerviosa & escondiéndose.**

**Yo:... estúpido, idiota, imbécil ¿Que se cree?...-susurrando y con cara de asesina-...Oh! Holaaa- sonriendo- ¿Que tal? Bueno antes de empezar el capi quisiera agradecer a los autores que me dejaron reviews. **

**Shun: Oye ¿Cuando va a aparecer Alice? ¿eh?- apareciendo de repente.**

**Yo:... muy pronto compadre..-dándole una palmada en el hombro-... muy pronto...**

**Dan: ¿Oye Shun...-saliendo de su escondite-...por que estas ignorando tanto a Runo?**

**Shun: porque...**

**Yo: A CALLAR!**

**Los dos "machos" salen corriendo.**

* * *

**Cap3 El remedio menos pensado.**

Runo ya se estaba yendo al trabajo, cuando llego a su recepción se puso a buscar con la mirada algo...O alguien...Minutos después, su jefe paso por su recepción.

-Buenos días- le dijo el castaño.

-Buenos días, señor- dijo echándole una vista corta.

Runo estaba concentrada en trabajar en su computador, mientras que Dan estaba... ¿Mirándola? Si, estaba mirándola, después del saludo Dan hizo como que se iba a su oficina pero se quedo parado en la entrada que da a la recepción. Observándola de pies a cabeza, Runo hacia como que no se daba cuenta, pero en realidad estaba pensando: "¡_Cielos, esta mirándome!- _Dan se acerco lentamente a su recepción otra vez e intento ser simpático con ella.

-&...mmm... ¿Como se encuentra hoy?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, me encuentro bien...la verdad no tan bien, pero no creo que le interese escuchar mis cosas personales...

-No, no, esta bien!- dijo interrumpiéndola- Si quiere cuénteme, últimamente todo para mi es trabajo y quisiera hacer otra cosa por un momento, ademas de trabajar. Bueno...si quiere.

-...Esta bien, escuche es que, tengo novio...

Dan se sintió algo mal al escuchar eso.

-...Y el últimamente el me esta ignorando mucho...

Por alguna razón, al escuchar eso Dan se sintió bien.

-...& no se que hacer, no me habla, no me demuestra cariño, ni siquiera me mira...

Dan escuchaba con atención. Un una parte de el estaba puesta en la historia de Runo, pero la otra parte estaba puesta completamente en Runo.

-...Estoy empezando a creer que...ya,...ya no me quiere- dijo en voz cortante y dolida.

-...Mi mas sincero pésame, debe ser horrible que..alguien al que quieres se comporte así contigo, ademas me parece raro, ya que.. Una mujer hermosa como usted, habitualmente no es tratada así.

-Runo lo miro sorprendida, acaso le dijo ¿Que era hermosa?-Si, si es horrible...-dijo la peli-azul con tono dolido, pero también se le veía un sonrojo en sus mejillas. De nuevo le regalo una sonrisa tierna, pero esta vez se le formo esa sonrisa que solo hacia cuando estaba con su novio.

Dan también sonrió levemente, contemplando la belleza de esta.

En eso viene un trabajador de la empresa, un señor ya en sus años con smoking.

-Señor Gerente, lo están esperando- dijo el hombre.

-Rayos la junta, lo olvide- susurro entre dientes el castaño-..Si, dígales que ya voy, por favor.- En eso el señor se retira.- Perdone, pero ya tengo que retirarme- le dijo a Runo.

-Si, si claro, de todos modos le agradezco.

-Por que?

-Por escuchar.- con la misma sonrisa tierna.

Dan se sonrojo levemente- Si, cuando quiera- devolviendole la sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Ah, temprano como siempre!

-lo se, te traje esto- dijo Shun...¿sonriente?

-Ah, muchas gracias!

-¿vamos?- dijo el peli-negro aun sonriendo.

-ya, vamos.

* * *

**Mensaje de la joven Runo Misaki a la joven Julie Makimoto.**

**Lunes, 10 de septiembre.**

Queridisima amiga mía. Primeramente quisiera saludarte. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, unas no son nada buenas, pero otras son motivos definitivos para sonreír. ¿Te acuerdas de mi novio? Shun Kazami, bueno el, me duele mucho decirlo, esta siendo muy distante conmigo, no me besa, no me abraza ¡No me mira siquiera! Ya casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntos y eso me esta preocupando mucho, también estoy muy confundida porque empezó a ser así ¡De la noche a la mañana!..& no se que hacer...Estoy muy mal sentimentalmente, en cambio, en el trabajo me esta yendo mil veces mejor, estoy ganando mejor que antes & la bonificacion para todos los trabajadores ha aumentado, & créeme, se puede decir que ahí me prestan mas atención que en mi casa (Ya sabes que estoy viviendo con Shun) Especialmente...el gerente, Dan Kuso...esta siendo muy atento conmigo ¡Que raro! Tu que varias veces has ido a mi trabajo & has visto lo grosero & altanero que es con cada uno de sus empleados. Pero esta vez, se puede decir que esta siendo...Tierno... En estos días, me esta emocionando mucho ir al trabajo, no digas esto a nadie, es que estoy empezando a tener ganas de verlo, ganas de ir & hablar con el, de ir & que el me cuente sus cosas & yo le cuente las mías, entretenerme un rato con el, se puede decir que hasta somos amigos, hablamos como si conociéramos desde antes. De Shun Kazami, parecerá raro, aunque vivamos juntos, de el no se nada.

Bueno hasta aquí, me despido, ojala pueda volver a verte algún día Julie, ahora las únicas personas con las que puedo contar son contigo &..Dan Kuso. Envíame un mensaje de respuesta por favor, quisiera saber que piensas de esto, de lo que me esta pasando.

Cariñosamente, tu amiga Runo Misaki.

* * *

Shun estaba caminando en rumbo a su casa, ya estaba atardeciendo & ya se veía notoria la luna & unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo anaranjado con tono azul oscuro como para oscurecerse. Llego a a la puerta de su casa, se le veía en el rostro preocupación & nervios. Dio un suspiro antes de entrar, & ahí se encontraba Runo, sentada en el sofá & viendo televisión.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo la peli-azul con tono serio & sin verlo, pues ya se suponía que la iba a ignorar.

-Hola- le dijo Shun sentándose junto a ella- ¿Como estas, como te fue en el trabajo?

Runo se sintió sorprendida, hace tanto tiempo que Shun no le decía cosas como esa- Estoy bien, me ha ido muy bien, estoy haciendo mas ganancias.

-...Runo, emmm, tengo que decirte algo.

-..¿que?

-_Me da tanta pena decircelo, mejor ahora no, mejor en otro momento que para mi sea mas fácil. _Ahhh que...que a mi también me esta yendo de maravilla- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- tal vez si juntamos nuestro dinero podríamos conseguirnos una casa mejor...

-...¡¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!- grito Runo ya harta- ¡¿POR QUE ME HAS ESTADO IGNORANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!

- Shun quiso hacerse el tonto- R-Runo ¿de,..de que hablas?

- ¡TU SABES BIEN DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡NI UN BESO, NI UN ABRAZO, NADA!... - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-... ¡¿POR QUE?! ME HAS ECHO SENTIR IGNORADA! ME HAS ECHO SENTIR...MUY MAL!- botando lagrimas.- PARECIERA QUE...QUE YA NO ME QUIERES!

-Escucha, lo siento si te hice sentir así!...pero no tengo nada que explicarte.- dijo serio & yéndose a la única alcoba de la casa.

-Shun...¡Shun espera! ¡SHUN!- grito Runo con rabia & furia, pero también con mucha tristeza. Se quedo llorando en silencio en el sofá.

* * *

Shun se encontraba sentado en la cama de la alcoba a la que se había ido. Estaba mirando al suelo, su mirada indicaba desesperación, su cara misma parecía que dijera : "¡¿Y ahora que diablos voy a hacer?! " Minutos después suena su teléfono celular.

-Alo?- dijo contestando el teléfono-...no, no aun no...es que no puedo aun...bueno...esta bien...si, yo también...ok, hasta luego.- colgando el teléfono.

Shun dio un suspiro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Runo se encontraba saliendo de su trabajo, estaba caminando con lagrimas en los ojos hacia la puerta de salida del enorme edificio lujoso en el que trabajaba. Dan estaba subiendo a su auto (¡Ultimo modelo señores! ¡Demasiado caro!) Entonces vio a Runo.

-Hola!- le dijo el castaño.

-Oh! Hola- dijo Runo con una sonrisa & secándose las lagrimas.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes!

-Es que me pareció verte llorar.

-Ahaha! No, claro que no!- dijo sonriendo mostrando los dientes.

-Oye te conozco! Y estabas llorando- haciendo lo mismo que Runo & tono gracioso para hacerla reír.

-Ahahahaha! bueno si, estaba llorando, pero tu me alegraste el día.

-¿Se puede saber..por que estaba llorando señorita Misaki?- con tono el mismo tono pero esta vez de forma caballerosa.

-Runo rió-...ya sabes,...mi novio..

-ooohh...No debí preguntar.- poniéndose serio.

-No, no, esta bien. No te preocupes, es que..hable con el, yo quería una conversación tranquila, pero explote & le grite en la cara preguntándole el por que me ignora. & nada salio bien.

-Entiendo, debes estar muy molesta con el para reaccionar así me supongo, no?

-...Si, & supones bien. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir .

-Te vas a pie? Yo te llevo si quieres!

Inmediatamente Runo se acerca al auto de Dan, Dan le abre la puerta de uno de los asientos delanteros "haciéndose el caballero" Dan sube a su auto se van.

-Dan..

-¿si?

-Dime...¿Alguna vez has tenido a una mujer en tu vida?

-...No..

-¡¿No?!

-No, nunca.

-¿Ni te ha gustado alguna chica?

-Bueno si, pero novia, no nunca he tenido.

-¿Por que?

-Aaahhh...no se...TAL VEZ-dijo muy alto & sonrojándose- aun no conozco a la indicada.

-Oh, bueno...-mira a la ventana delantera- Voltea a la derecha.- Llegando a un vecindario con filas de casa a cada vereda.- Ahí esta mi casa, la de color crema.

Los dos bajaron del auto.

-mmm..bueno aquí, aquí me despido.-Le dijo Runo.

-Si,...hasta luego.

Después de ese " hasta luego" Runo corrió a abrazarlo.

-Gracias- le susurro la peli-azul.

-¿Y ahora por que me agradeces? ¿Por llevarte? Cuando quieras!- dijo Dan correspondiendo al abrazo & sonrojado.

-Runo se rió- No...por ayudarme, aquí tu eres el único que me me escucha & me entiende, me has ayudado mucho & por eso te agradezco.

-Runo...-susurro Dan.

Se separaron solo las cabezas del abrazo. Runo se sonrojo al igual que Dan al ver la posición en la que se encontraban. Se quedaron mirándose un buen rato. Dan se acerco mas a su rostro...& la beso. Runo correspondió al beso mas sonrojada que nunca. Fue un beso lento, tierno, largo & con algo de pasión. Al besarlo, Runo sintió algo, algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Shun, algo hermoso.

Desde la ventana de la casa se veía a Shun, contemplando la escena de "infidelidad" de su novia. Pero no se le veía molesto, sino indiferente.

Cuando Dan y Runo se separaron del beso se quedaron abrazados mirándose fijamente completamente sonrojados, así estuvieron un buen tiempo, hasta que...

-Tengo que entrar- dijo Runo con voz baja.

- S-si, claro...Entonces, ahora si...Hasta luego.

-H-hasta..luego.- dicho esto, abrió la puerta de su casa, miro a Dan desde su puerta un momento mas & luego la cerro.

Esta vez era Shun el que se encontraba en el sofá viendo televisión. Runo solo lo miro indiferente & se fue a su alcoba.

* * *

**Yo: Bueno hasta aquí el capi. **

**Shun: Ya dime! ¿cuando aparecerá Alice?**

**Yo: Ay Shun! Que desesperado eres. Te das cuenta que la "personaje principal" aquí es Runo, que por cierto debe estar en su camerino, así por lógica primero va su historia, pronto vas a narrar tu la tuya.**

**Dan: Ey! y yo que?! Yo soy el protagonista de la serie!  
**

**Yo: Ya lo se! Pero me caes mal! Eres un estúpido, presumido, altanero & cretino!**

**Dan: O_O ...Esta vez te has pasado las dos rayas que marque! T-T **

**Yo susurrando: idiota no sabes cuanto te a..(mo)..dmiro.**

**Dan: ¿Me amas & me admiras? .o.**

**Yo: _M13rd4! Me escucho! _****NO!...Bueno solo un poquito.**

**Dan sonríe.**

**Yo: ¡Pero también amo a Shun así que ni sonrías!**

**Dan deja de sonreír.**

**Yo: Oye Shun, no crees que estas siendo muy cruel con Runo?**

**Shun: Pues..si, pero no es mi culpa así que te pregunto...Oye Mayra, no crees que estoy siendo muy cruel con Runo?**

**Yo: Si :33 Soy muy mala, ya lo sabes, así que ni preguntes.**

**Shun: No si te pregunto, una cosa mas! ¿Por que eres tan mala?**

**Yo: Créeme yo también me pregunto, & tengo mis conclusiones (echarle la culpa a alguien, es mas fácil C:) del "porque": La culpa es mía! La culpa es de mis padres! La culpa es de mi hermano! La culpa es de mis primos! La culpa es del gobierno! La culpa es de Dan!**

**Dan: & YO POR QUE?!**

**Yo: Por Dan!**


End file.
